Love, Lust, Lupin and Voldermort
by Fire and Ice2
Summary: The entire school at Hogwarts have been kept in over the winter break because a certain bad wizard is on the loose, and human. But he now has help. Also people are falling in love left right and centre- including Harrys best friends... Can he make everyth
1. Strange goings on

It was nearing the end of the winter term, there were three days left before the term was done with.  
  
Harry stood up in the Gryffindor tower. He paced the common room up and down. He checked his watch, looked up and checked it again. "Where is he?" demanded Harry looking out the window. "I don't know." said Hermione entering the space where Harry was impatiently waiting. "He'll be here as soon as he can" soothed Hermione supportively, resting a hand lightly on his shoulder.  
  
All of a sudden the door shuddered open. Harry watched as the wind played with the frame, and looked away. His eyes diverted to the floor and then door as it hurtled open. So fast and with so much force the hinges nearly sprung off. "Ron!" scowled Hermione at the red haired boy who had something stuffed up his jacket. "God!" exclaimed Ron, the others froze. They looked at him as he straightened his face up. "You people have no faith in me" with that the other two smiled as he off loaded the bread rolls and goodies from out of his coat to the floor. "Thanks, Ron" cheered Harry with his mouth half full with food. "Thank Dobby" "Ron!" squeaked Hermione "What." he looked guiltily at them "He offered"  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione engorged for a strong five minutes infront of the roaring fire. The door trickled open again, Ron used all his of his arm to hide the food. It was the happy little smurf himself, Severus Snape. "Potter?" Because his mouth was crammed with loot he nodded to the question. "Granger, Weasly. I have strict instructions from Dumbledore. You are all to gather in the great hall this instance" "Why?" asked Hermione from the floor. "Don't ask" he said coldly. "Just turn up". He turned away and shut the door behind him. The stonewalls seemed to shudder. Harry and Ron looked at each other. and then Hermione who was already off the floor and at the common room door. She paused, "How did Snape get in?" she inquired, her brow furrowed. "Err.." began Ron, searching his mind. "Dunno" he concluded at least. "Mac Gonagall must have gave him the pass-word. This must be serious. but you never can tell." "With sexy old Snape" said Hermione dreamily finishing Harry's sentence "What!" Ron spluttered- unimpressed. "Something's wrong" muttered Harry, not leaving a moment to get up and run out with Hermione. Ron looked at his produce on the carpet. The paintings were glaring at him, "Don't look at me like that" he hesitantly pushed his hand to a chocolate frog. but he could still feel the eyes of the paintings personalities. "Fine!" he screamed running out. In his desperation his legs nearly toppled him over as he ran out into the corridor. He clambered down the deserted corridors forgetting. in his hurry. to shut the door.  
  
A pair of green eyes watched him go. She was beginning to wonder whether anyone took commotion seriously in this day. Limerick pushed her waist length, shimmering pale moss and white streaked coloured hair back over her shoulder. Nimbly she slipped her glowing green leg around the corner of the entrance, before running into the Gryffindor tower. She studied the lay out of the room, "Right then" she said to herself out load- in a broad Irish accent. "This could be rather interesting if I have my way" A half hanging head raised from the floor, "Only me. err. ahh" Limerick put her hand around the ghost's mouth. "Now listen up spooky and listen good" she hissed. "I'm here on a serious little. well let's call it a mission. You say one thing pally, and I can bound you up in ties, leave you to you-know-who and see what he can dream up" "Voldermort" nick said in a strangled voice from underneath her charmed grasp. Only a charm could allow her to touch him. But then again, sprites did have a habit of surprising the world. "Yeah, he's a nice guy. Do you know him? I'm sure he'd love to meet you. thinking about it now. it might be best if we take you away" she smiled evilly at him.  
  
In the great hall, the towers were watching the head table. Dumbledore dusted his robes with a wary hand. He stood up and all attention was directed to him and the hall fell silent. "I am sorry to have to call you here like this and at such short notice but it is a matter of great importance. I am afraid." he stopped mid-sentence. Anticipation and fear was a common look on the students of this school, but he had never seen the fear in them so much. He yet again brushed his robes and sighed. "All of you must remain in Hogwarts school for the duration of the Christmas period because." this is when the lump began to form in his throat. But he looked to the starry images for confidence. "B-b" the students were all grasping their tables. "Because Voldermort has been seen- alive. He is on the loose. He also has a fellow henchman out here, searching. You must remain here" The students gasp and tried to take it all in. Through all of this, Harry could see to the Slytherin table- Malfoy was looking as smug as ever. Harry's confidence however had plummeted. He was sure he'd be safe but what about Sirius and Lupin- friends of his father. He was also certain that he, Harry was high on Voldermort to-do list. But he was higher than he knew. He had to come up with a plan or it. he looked around at the startled students. or it wouldn't be him who suffered most. 


	2. Fancy seeing that!

Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor house marched up the moving stairs back into their tower. "Funny", mumbled Hermione. Harry looked in her direction, wondering what on Earth could be funny at a time like this.  
  
"What is, Herm?" he asked looking at the patterned floor and still dragging his feet.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Just that Nearly Head-less Nick wasn't there and. well you know him. He's so nosey sometimes. I would have thought, you know, him having run of the school, that he would have found this out long before we did so"  
  
Harry looked at her impatiently.  
  
". So I thought it was unusual that he wasn't there"  
  
The party came to the Gryffindor house painting. The fat lady looked at Percy and obeyed his password.  
  
"Buttlildo flipendo" Like magic-, which it well, it was, the painting moved forward, revealing a passageway.  
  
Once in the tower, Harry ran up the stairs quietly- not wanting to distract attention to himself. He jumped onto his four-poster bed and found himself. as usual. gazing out of his window and over the Hogwarts grounds. He briefly buried his head in his pillow before bolting over to his study table.  
  
He grabbed the nearest quill and parchment and began to scrawl a note.  
  
Dear Sirus.. It began.  
  
Incase you didn't know, Voldermort escaped, he now has help. and no doubt his following. We're trapped in Hogwarts until he's caught.  
  
Harry paused. he didn't exactly break the bad news that well. The letter wasn't that heartfelt either. He dropped his quill and sunk his head in his hands.  
  
But with determination, he grabbed the quill again and scribbled a bit more down.  
  
I'm fine, how are you? How's Buckbeak aswell? Are you two surviving ok?  
  
Harry seemed lost for words. He was still in a major amount of shock.  
  
. He couldn't of anything else much to say. He didn't want to put down what he really felt, incase he worried Sirus. But still, he decided to write part o his feelings.  
  
Wish you were here,  
  
Love Harry.  
  
He whistled Hedwig over. She pushed a talon toward him and he slipped the note on her.  
  
"Take care," he whispered as she flew off.  
  
Limerick watched Harry Potter from his closet. She had to admit, the boy had potential. She could use a boy like him.  
  
She moved slightly closer to feel something collide with her feet. It was Nick. She'd promised herself she move him at nightfall, trying any time before then could be horrendous.  
  
Hermione entered Harry's room.. Followed by Ron who was guiltily staring in the floors direction. "Are you ok, Harry?" she demanded softly, but still with the obvious touch of urgency.  
  
Harry looked kindly at her, "You don't have to walk over egg shells, you know. I am your friend" he aimed this towards Ron.  
  
Limerick felt a plan coming on. She watched the group talking as she fished for something in her brown shoulder pouch. Sure enough, a tiny heart shaped fell into her hands. She grinned at them.  
  
Being a sprite of about, 991 years, Limerick had learnt a few tricks. Her peers knew her as a jack-of-all-trades, with a speciality for causing trouble.  
  
Harry stared back at Hermione, befuddled by her question,  
  
"Of course I'm not worried! Why should I be?" he growled  
  
"Well I only."  
  
"Sticking your nose in AS USUAL, HERMIONE!" he spat as he ran out of the room to look for privacy elsewhere. Limerick saw her chance.  
  
Hermione slumped onto Harry's bed. feeling utterly useless. Ron carefully sated next to her.  
  
"He didn't mean it, Herm. He's just tensed up about everything. He'll calm down"  
  
Hermione turned away from him to the window, "Shut up Ron"  
  
Ron winced, I'll ignore that, he thought. He faced the window too. They sat side by side.  
  
"It'll be alright," he cooed  
  
"You just think this is one big joke don't you Ron Weas." she stopped hearing a door creak. Her heart jumped thinking it was Harry from behind. It was only the closet.  
  
Limerick flattened her body on the floor quickly and rolled underneath the bed.  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't think it's a joke. Honest"  
  
Her eyes searched his for a moment but stopped when hers saw sincerity and worry in his.  
  
"I know" she smiled. Ron happily put an arm around her. "There ya go," said cheerily feeling better that Hermione wasn't so blue anymore.  
  
Under the bed, Limerick was listening in aswell as prepping her wand. She treated the end with her potion and pointed in at Ron first. She let the wand poke out.  
  
"Is that? Harry's wand" inquired Ron dangerously going in for a closer look.  
  
"Loveratus" whispered Limerick and the spell entangled itself to Ron. He looked up at Hermione and suddenly felt butterflies. He looked away from her blushing like Ginny every time she saw Harry.  
  
"Ron?" said Hermione plainly. He just giggled.  
  
She grabbed his body and flung him around.  
  
"RON! look at me you." she screeched before being hit in the back by something herself.  
  
Hermione suddenly rethought he words..  
  
"You. you. YOU GORGEOUS THING YOU!" she launched herself on his lips, wrestled him to the floor and nearly sucked the life out of him. Not that he put up much of a fight to get her off him.  
  
Harry gathered up his strength and opened the door. With his eyes closed he opened the door,  
  
"Look Herms. before you kill me I just wanted to say." he gasped seeing the two-collapsed n the floor  
  
"My EYE'S" he screamed before running out of the room.  
  
He put his back against the bathroom door and breathed rapidly trying to make sense of what he had just seen. He had no such luck.  
  
"What on Earth is going on here?!" he thought out loud. 


	3. Escaping

Chapter 3: - Escaping.  
  
By the end of the night- it seemed to Harry that more and more people are falling for each other. It was getting really quite sickening.  
  
He had come out of potions to see Percy and Penelope- who were usually discreet- clawing each other. There was Fred and Katie, George and Alicia- in the quidditch changing rooms! Oh and Ron kept eyeing Hermione up. Not that Snape would notice. He was too busy dreaming about Mac Gonagall. That incident of seeing them under the stairs- that was scary.  
  
He sat on his bed recalling the day's event's- had cupid gone crazy. Well, he thought to himself listening to Herm and Ron giggle- evidently so.  
  
Just as he was about to lie back on his bed, Hedwig swooped in the window. She had three letters on her foot.  
  
He read the first one,  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Good to hear from you. I did hear about Voldermort and I considered what you said. I am coming back.  
  
Harrys hands froze then shook  
  
. within the next day or two. Dumbledore has given me access in. He thinks it's best.  
  
Love Sirus.  
  
Harry looked for the date, the eleventh of December- yesterday!  
  
He was searching the room with desperation. but then remember the other parchments in his hand.  
  
The second was, like the first, written quickly with no care but urgency.  
  
Hello Harry,  
  
Sirus should have informed you of his return. I too am coming back here. Talk to you when we arrive. Lupin.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. He began to think, "Well I suppose this ones from Voldermort- that would so complete my night". But the last note was on pink, perfumed parchment and sealed with a kiss.  
  
Oh god, thought Harry. But he breathed a sigh of relief, either Voldermort was taking a funny approach to killing Harry, or. oh no. The school cupid (he thought scanning the page) has struck again.  
  
Dearest Harry,  
  
He felt sick already! But continued.  
  
I have loved you for a long time now, but I have never been able to admit my real feelings to you in person. I thought writing them down would be a good start.  
  
I don't intend telling you who I am, Harry, but you do know me. I just wanted you to be aware that someone cares about you,  
  
Lots of Love,  
  
xXx  
  
Harry's stomach somersaulted. Great, that's what he really needed. He stopped to think when he heard more lovesick nonsense in the corridor.  
  
"Alright then, Babe. See you later" spoke a soft male voice  
  
"But honnnnneeeeyyyy" whined the girls  
  
"I'll be down in five minutes" pathetic- Harry thought.  
  
"Okay then. Hurry up though"  
  
There was a faint sound of a light kiss and then. none other than Ron Weasley himself strolled into the room, beetroot red.  
  
He pottered about for a second before leaving- paying no attention to Harry.  
  
At eight o clock, Harry got into the tower and ran (faster than he believed his legs could ever go) to his room.  
  
Fred watched, with Katie in his arms, as Harry bolted as though it was for his life,  
  
"What's eating him?" he asked Ron. Ron and Hermione shrugged, then kissed. again.  
  
Harry slammed his back on the door, making sure no one could get in. He hadn't even noticed as he was running that his cheeks were wet Why was the world falling around him? Why. good question why him? Why'd he always have to suffer?  
  
He also didn't notice the shadow figure sitting on his bed. The figure was tall, a bit brow beaten and male. He wore long black robes. Which were appropriate.  
  
"Sirus?" blinked Harry.  
  
The man stood up and replied to his question. "Yes Harry"  
  
Without any warning on Sirus's behalf, Harry flew into his arms. Sirus didn't quite know how to react to the act of affection.  
  
Limerick- now back in the closet watched the drama unfold. Her blood suddenly ran cold.  
  
"Sirus" she whispered in disbelief to the man in the room. Being animagnus, he had a serious sensitive sense of hearing. To her fear, he turned and looked right into her eyes.  
  
Of course, he didn't realise it at first. He shook Harry aside, wavering a nervous hand infront of the boy. Limerick couldn't think of what to do. Sirus's hand found the door handle. Before she could move. A hand slammed her shoulder into the wall. Sirus had forgotten his reflexes, and she had forgotten how good they were.  
  
Harry watched astonished, the look on Sirus's face went from anger to sheer disbelief.  
  
Sirus could only stammer the sprites name, "Lim.limer."  
  
She smiled as best she could, but her sarcasm refused to be ignored. She felt as though a hand clutched her chest. She struggled words.  
  
"It's been so long, you've even forgot my name"  
  
"No, no. It's just that I didn't expect to see you. of all people. Here"  
  
"Well, I'd have doubted this to be your favourite residence aswell, what with Severus being about. I know how you two "mutually" feel about each other". Sirus couldn't help but smile. His hand was still strong on her shoulder, he was so taken he didn't notice. But she eventually shot a look down at it to him, so he loosened his grip and his hand shuddered to his side.  
  
He looked apologetically to her, "Sorry, Limerick. I didn't mean to."  
  
"Frighten me? Well you didn't, so don't worry about it" she lied. But Sirus knew her.  
  
"Look on your face said other wise" he mused.  
  
Harry watched the exchange. They seemed to know each other well, he had no idea how, but he planned on asking. In the time being, he thought he'd leave them to straighten everything out.  
  
He pulled at the tall mans arm, "Sirus"  
  
He had his attention. "I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be back in a minute- ok?"  
  
"Fine" he said, watching the boy leave. He turned back to Limerick, who'd slipped past him, when the door was firmly shut. Sirus looked back to where she was, finding her not there, he turned to she her walking around the room.  
  
Her hair was swaying as usual. The little light from the moon in the room reflected off her strands and shimmered on down her dress, then green legs.  
  
Sprites really were an extraordinary race, they lived in secret, scattered around forests and under ground. She turned back to him, a little fear in her eyes, her big bright green eyes. They scanned the mans body, trying to take seeing him all in. She bit her lip. She didn't want to say it, but she knew it would come up- it would have to come up.  
  
"Sirus."  
  
"No" he knew where this was going in an instant. She knew he knew too!  
  
She looked at him sternly, "No, Sirus. We have to talk about it. All of it. Everything."  
  
"What if I can't? I mean". She stepped to him and put her ornate hand on his shoulder,  
  
"It's going to come up, Sirus" he opened his mouth but he didn't get a chance to talk. She arched her eyes brows.  
  
"Now who better to talk about it with than someone you've known for a long while." She reasoned. She had a point.  
  
Sirus slumped onto the bed, whilst Harry pressed his ear upon the door, he might need to hear some of this.  
  
Limerick perched delicately next to him resting a hand on his knee. She didn't expect him to say anything straight away. But to her surprise.  
  
"I had almost forgotten. I mean. I-I-I well I", Limerick smiled as he struggled with his words.  
  
"I'd forgotten how. articulate you were, Sirus" she giggled.  
  
"Well, I do try my best. But seriously." he stopped mid-sentence.  
  
"I didn't expect to see you. here, or again", he admitted.  
  
"Neither me" she said, her pointed ears peeking up. Another aspect of sprites he had missed.  
  
"I'm sorry about. well everything that happened. If I could have helped"  
  
"I know you couldn't have. You were too sick"  
  
"I could have tried" she shouted, frustrated. Not only at herself, but at Voldermort for the curse he'd put on her.  
  
"I could have save Lily and James. and saved Harry from all of this" she boomed. Harry felt confused.  
  
He listened as Limerick began explaining it all. His eyes grew wider as he listened to the story. 


End file.
